The Universe cross
by TimberWolf101
Summary: The red demon from The 7 deadly sins world has made it over by the demon goddess along with two of the ten commandments. Gutena has to fix it. She must stop them from taking over Japan and Gehenna. The only to do this is to take them over. Will Rin like the gang or despise them? Will he figure it out first? Read to find out. I am also terrible are summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Looking down at the people before me pleased the sensation that something was wrong. Another day that is peaceful. After the Ten commandants were defeated by the Seven Deadly Sins, the universe of magical beings has seen no real change. Just the way I like it. Being the ruler of universe without anyone is hard as it is. The people that knew about me, the goddess clan, was defeated because they decided to meddle with the beings below. I hear a knock on my office door. "Come in." I hear the door open then close. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. They wrapped their arms around my waist and put their head on my shoulder. "I was looking for you." I looked over my shoulder to see my boyfriend, Dadher. His blonde hair covering most of his face. I take my hand and push some of it away for his blue eyes. I kiss his nose and turn fully toward him. "Why were you looking for me Dadher?" I turn back towards my job and look at the scene of people walking on a street. I see some of what the people call holy knights wandering the streets. "Gutena, are these yours?" I turn away from the screen and see Dadher showing me Gehenna, his world's underworld. He shows my a hollow video with some demons in Gehenna. There is a big red one that has horns and very red skin color. I see the other has stone like skin and has a face of a sun. I gasp at the sight of this. "How did this happen? No beings in the realms can make a portal to other universes."

"Did you forget? We can do that. There has to be some kind of traitor in our people." I think for moment. It has to be someone. I turn toward my ball and hear something going. I look to see two of the ten commandants that are left, Estarossa The Commandment of Love and Zeldris The Commandment of Piety, creating a portal. I look on at the portal to see where it is going. Dadher pulls out his ball and shows me his world. He shows my the other side of the portal. I see them bring more of the red and stone demons. "I don't believe it! How are they able to create that kind of power to make a portal?" Dadher shrugged as I continued to look at his ball. " _Perfect. The portal worked. I wonder where we are._ "

" _We should just get these demons over and start are world domination. I will get the demon goddess and tell her that her magic opened a portal._ " I punch the closes thing to me. Damn it. I knew we should have put her to sleep, but no! We needed her to stay alive so if I died she could take over. I can't believe she escaped her cell. "I do not know how Ikasis escaped, but we will get her back." I face Dadher again and smile. "Right, lets go tell the council." I walk out with my ball in hand with Dadher. I hope I can find a solution to fix this.

I hope you all like the story and want me to continue. Chapter 2 is done, just need people say they want more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I tell the president and he sorts a meeting so we an discuss our plan of action. "Hello everyone. I have called this meeting because we have just got word that Ikasis has escaped." Many gasps could be heard. "She is bring being from Gutena's world to Dadher's world. Anyone have ideas of what we could do?" I heard whispers all round the table. I look at the other end to see my friend, Calene, Stand up. "Might I suggest we just go to her and kill her? We should have done it in the first place." I hear murmurs of "That could work." And "Good idea." I sigh. I stand up getting ready to speak for myself. "That is an excellent idea, but we would have no way of try to get them back to my universe without a fight. Trying to convince Ikasis to bring them back without a fight." I sigh as I get back down in my seat. Calene sits down with a frown. Dadher gets up with a frown on his face. "Mr. Waxrus, we are going to have to meddle. " screams of disagreement are thrown at Dadher. The arguments stop at the sound of a hammer hitting the table. " Dadher, the idea goes against our law, but that is the only choice we have. I will leave it up to you and Gutena how to interfere with the beings below. Meeting dismissed." Waxrus got up and started to walk out. I got out of my chair and started to walk out. I hear foot steps behind knowing that its Dadher wanting to talk about what we are going to do. I open my office door leaving it open for Dadher. "I think you need to get the Seven deadly Sins to come to my world. I will talk to the Lead exorcist in my world and let him only know." I nod at what he says. "But, lets do that later. I want to do something else right." I smile knowing what Dadher means. I turn around meeting his muscle body and black and blue outfit. I walk up to him. "Not today pretty boy. Plus, after all this is done, I have something to tell you." I see his smile drop a little, but at the mention of me telling him something he smile goes back to how it was. "Alright pretty girl." He kisses my on my lips and leaves my office closing the door. I smile at how his reaction will go when I tell him. I look at my door to the world of mine and start to unlock it. I hope I can convince them to help.

Hello. I hope I can get the third one done. I am in high school, so trying to write something like this with mountains of homework waiting for you. I hope you all love this part.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Entering my universe for the first time was weird. I always watched for up above. I have never been on the surface. I go quick into finding the boar hat. The resident place of where the Seven Deadly Sins stay. I walk around trying to find my way out of the forest I appeared in. Walking into a clearing, I hear what sounds like a cry for help. I follow the noise to another clearing to see Diane in her short form trying to tell Harlequin something. I slowly walk towards not to make them get scared. I make one step and they turn around to face me. In fighting stance, they stare me down.

 **Diane POV**

I take king outside to tell him something that the others don't need to know yet. "Help! He is going to" The door close as hock cry for help. Captain has threated to roast the talk pig once more. After the battle with the Ten commandants, three months ago, we have had nothing to really do. Me and King still have are episodes where tell each other that we love them, then we somehow mange to forgot. It was not going to happen this time. It happened when we finally found Elena, it happened when we went to help a town rebuild. It happened all the time, but I am going to tell him right here and right now. No dropping bricks to cause memory lose, nothing to whip my memory of him, nothing to stop me. "King, I have been meaning to tell to something for a long while now. I" I stop with my words. I feel a strong powerful person near by. I turn around to see a woman. Her long white and brown hair with streaks of blue. Her flowing white and shimming dress with blue accents. I stared in aw and rage. Was she here to hurt us? Was she a demon? I feel king motions as he got his pillowed turned into a weapon with the wind motions going pass me. I heard the door as the others came out. They felt the energy too. "Hey. Who is the chick?" I hear captain come to front to look her head on. I see her look at. Her eyes hold so much authority. "Hey lady! Who are you?!" I look at her as Captain shouted at her to explain herself to us. "You know, you could ask nicely." Her voice. It was like a melody for the birds as she spoke. "Who ever you are, better start talkin before I wipe you out!" I hear Ban say as he makes his way up to the front. She lift up her finger and wagged in a no motion. "Is that how treat a person that has means to harm you?" I hear Ban drop his numb-chucks and the poof of kings weapon turn back to a pillow. "Now, will you allow me to talk?"

"Sure. You want so booze?" She wiped her hand back and forth to say no. "Okay. You lost, come with us!" Captain walked inside. We all stared at her for a moment and then walked in. This was going to be interesting.

 **Time skip brought to you by the boar hat. The most amazing place for all your alcohol delights. With "great" Food as well. Back to your programed story**

Captain got her water as he sipped on his own beverage. "So, what you doing here?" She took another sipped from her cup. She put it down and stood up. "I have come for your help." I look at her in confusion. She needs our help? The power coming from her is coming off in waves. I feel as though I can touch her power. "Why do you need our help? Whatever your problem it doesn't need us. The power coming off of you suggest that you can take care of it, whatever it is." She looked at me with a sigh. "I wish that wear the case, but I can't. Why don't I start from the being." She sat down and start to do something with her hands. In a matter of seconds. She created a magic ball – sphere. I stared at it. What was it going to do? It started to shine. It made a picture for us. She touched it and it started to move. On the moving art, we saw something come through a portal. It was two of the ten commandants! I thought we got ride of them! I jumped back we it stared to make sound " _Perfect. The portal worked. I wonder where we are._ "

" _We should just get these demons over and start are world domination. I will get the demon goddess and tell her that her magic opened a portal._ " The art stopped moving and went back into a ball. The ball started to shrink and was gone. We looked up at the woman, waiting for a explanation. "What you just saw was happening in another world, universe to be exact. They are in a world's underworld, Gehenna. They are planning to open a portal to the human world to and kill them. The demon they are bringing are some of yours. I need to you to help stop it." We all looked at her. I heard a stool make on noise as someone stood up. "I am sorry miss, but why can't you do this yourself?" She looked down with a sigh. I looked at Gother as he tried to read her. "Because I can't make someone go back. The person who brought them there has to bring them back, and they will not without a fight. I need to you to come with me and hep the people in this universe so that if this happens again, they can defend themselves. Will you help me?" We looked at one another not knowing what to say. Captain walked up to her. I saw the smile on his face. "Sure! When do we start?" She smiled in appreciation for him saying yes. "Thank you. My colleague will fill you an help you in the world. He will tell you want is need from you. We shouldn't waste anymore time. Come." She opened the door. The door lead to some white place. I looked at in in confusion. Captain walked through it first. One by one, everyone went in. I went last, holding my breathe, I walked through.

I hope you liked this. High school really sucks. Sorry it took so long for this to come. Hope you all love it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _Mean while with Dadar's talk with Mefisuto_

"What do you mean there is going to be a invasion of different demons?" I look at Mefisuto. I really understand everyone's pain now. "Look, I am going to go over this again. My name is Dadher. I rule. I am not god. I just watch. Demons from my girlfriend's universe have come to yours. She is getting people to help train your exorcists to take care of it should it happen again. I will need you to make them all teachers. Do not tell any of them that they are from a different universe or I will end you." He looks at me once more. I sigh. Will this guy just say something useful. "Brother. I think he is right."

"Be quiet Amaimon. If this is true where is your proof." I sighed. This guy is getting on my nerves. I pull out my viewing ball and show him the recording. " _Perfect. The portal worked. I wonder where we are._ "

" _We should just get these demons over and start are world domination. I will get the demon goddess and tell her that her magic opened a portal"_ He sighed. "Okay I believe. When will they get here?" As he spoke a portal opened behind me. I look behind to see Gutena coming out with the seven deadly sins. I smile and go over and give her a peak on the nose. "Hey! I though you said he was your colleague?" She smiled with a little blush in her cheeks. "You didn't need to know." She turned back to a smiled. "He agree?"

"Sort of." I looked at Mefisuto with a glare. "Yes I agree. So I understand two can't die and two can float?" She nodded her head. "Let me introduce you to everyone Mefisuto. Meliodas, The dragon sin of wrath. Diane, the serpent sin of envy. Ban, the fox sin of greed. King, the grizzly sin of sloth. Gowther, the goat sin of lust. Merlin, the boar sin of gluttony. Escanor, the lion sin of pride. Elena, King's sister and Ban's girlfriend, and last but not least, Hawk and Elizabeth." Mefisuto smiled and waved. "Why are they called the seven deadly sins when there is 10?" I was confused too. I looked at them for an answer. "They are just our travel buddies, not really part of the team. Plus, I don't like it when they are put in danger, so they are just her to heal or be information." I looked at Meliodas. He suddenly went to Elizabeth and start to, touch her. I wide eyed. "Stop it!" The pig hit him. "The pig can talk?" I looked at me girlfriend. She nodded. "So when should they start to teach them?" We all looked at Mefisuto. "Today. Class for exorcists did start yet, so you can go now." I looked they up and down. "Should they change?" They did look out of date now that I notice. "No. They look fine for this era. Okay lets set you all up!"

 **This Time skip was brought to you by Rin's cooking. They best thing there is! Enjoy the rest of your reading!**

 **Ban POV**

I look at the room I am to be in with Captain. We are teaching hand to hand combat because of our good skills at just attacking each other with our hands. I walk in to see Captain sitting in a chair. I sit on the table next to him and wait. "What do you think this is going to be like?" He shrugged. We heard a noise go off as kids started to pile in. On looked unhappy that he was in class. The sit down wait for us to saw something. "Hello! I am Meliodas! This is my best friend Ban. We are your new teachers for hand to hand combat." They looked at us weird. I heard the door open as a kid walked in late. He had a sword on his back. Weird. The kid behind him had class and looked, mad? "Lets start off with names then will get in to it." Captain looked around. He pointed to a kid with metal on his ears and some nice-looking hair. "My name is Ryuji Suguro. I like to be called Bon." I looked at him. "I will call you Suguro sense I am Ban and am way older than you pipsqueak." He sat down with anger. The person at the front went next. "I am Rin Okumura." He sat back down like that. What is with the extra name? Wait, that is their last name. That must how they introduce themselves here. The person next stood up. "I am Yukio Okumura, and I liked to know why I am a student again!" I stared at Captain. "Look kid. We just came because we were told to. I will tell you what, if you can beat Captain, you get you class back." He look at me than to captain. "You mean Meliodas?"

"Yes. Captain." He looked at me weird then went back to his argument. "Lets go right here and right now."

"Okay." Meliodas went up him and did one of the weakest punches from him I ever saw and knock him back a few feet. "How!? You like twelve!" I started to laugh. "Captain is no kid pipsqueak he is older than you by way far."

"Hey Ban, want to show them how them should look after one of my baby punches?" I smiled. I always loved sparing with Captain, it was the best time of day. "Do it!" I yelled. I stuck my face up to his face. He punch and I fell 2 inches away. "Is that how hard you punched him!? That is like nothing! You all are going to need some work if you can only take his baby punches. Captain punched for real this time and I got in graved into the wall. I coughed up blood. I laughed. "Nice. You drew blood." I felt my injure go with in seconds after that. I looked at the kids at saw shocked all over. "How are you okay?" I looked at the purpled hair girl. "I heal fast." I walked back to the table. I saw Captain looking at the kids sword. "Can I see it?" The kid, Rin, got a really scared face. "I am sorry, but no." With in a second Captain had taken it off his back and to the front. Everyone in the class had asked us to give it back. "relax, I want to look at it." Captain took off its cover and looked at the handle. "Nice design." He started to pull it out of its holding thing. We looked in aw as it was blue. We looked at the boy and he had blue flames all over him. The kid, Yukio had blue flames as well. "Hey Ban, what do think these mean?" I shrugged. "It's the blue flames of Satan." I looked at the Rin kid. "My and my brother are the sons of Satan." Me and Captain looked at each other. "Nice." Captain put the sword back in its coverings and gave it back. "So you are demons?" Yukio looked at with a weird face. "Half to correct." I looked at Captain as he smiled. "Well, lets get started shall we? We will learn the rest of your names later." I smiled. We are going to have some fun.


End file.
